brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brickfilms Wiki:Formatting Guidelines
In order to keep the layout of pages consistent the Brickfilms Wiki has a number of formatting guidelines. Please ensure you are aware of them when editing. Formatting Pages * The subject of the page should be in bold, and also italics if it is the title of a brickfilm. * Brickfilm titles should always be italicized. Example: The Citizen of the Year. * Brickfilmers should always be referred to by their actual first and last name if known. * All username and online aliases should always be contained within double quotes. Example: "Brickbrock" Brickfilm Pages Begin with the brickfilm's title, followed by the year it was released, its primary genre, and its director. A one-sentence plot hook should follow. Finally if the film was notable in any other way, including winning contests or festivals, or being made for The LEGO Group, note this as well. Every brickfilm page should have an infobox, plot summary, and references. The plot summary should succinctly summarize the entire plot of the brickfilm in up to several paragraphs, though many short brickfilms will probably only need a single paragraph. Plot summaries should end with a reference or source to the actual brickfilm. If the brickfilm contains more than one voice actor, also include a cast list in this format * Robinson Wood as Frankenstein's Monster If more than one person provided primary work on the brickfilm, also include a crew list in this format: * Andy Boyer - Director, Writer Brickfilmer's Pages Begin the page with the brickfilmer's name and nationality. List up to three brickfilms the brickfilmer is known for, and any additional notable achievements, such as contest wins or community contributions. Avoid identifying the brickfilmer by their online username; online usenames should be listed in the brickfilmer infobox. Every brickfilmer's page should have an infobox and a complete filmography. If the complete filmography is over 10 films, also include a select filmography that features up to one third of the total number films. For example, if a brickfilmer has 21 films in their filmography, up to 7 films should be listed in their select filmography. Films in the select filmography should be significant in some way: contest-winners, award winners, or simply films the brickfilmer is known for. Listed below are several brickfilmer's pages that exemplify the ideal brickfilmer's page: * Nathan Wells * Zach Macias * Philip Heinrich If a brickfilmer requests certain personal information be removed from the wiki, the Brickfilms Wiki will oblige. Cases like these will be handled on a case-by-case basis, and should result in the retention of the page in question, with real names replaced with usernames, or actual identifiable pictures replaced with logos or brickfilm frames. Images Every article should have a least one image. The primary image should be contained within the relevant infobox. When selecting an image for a brickfilmer page, follow this priority: # An actual picture of the brickfilmer that is flattering, appropriate and relatively recent. Example: Jay Silver # A picture or frame from a brickfilm featuring a minifigure version (AKA sigfig) of the brickfilmer. Example: Nikolas Jaeger # A picture of the brickfilmer's "logo" that commonly appears at the start or end of their brickfilms. Example: Stefan van Zwam # A frame from one of the brickfilmer's brickfilms. Example: Seán Willis and Brian Willis For other page types: *The infobox of brickfilms pages should contain a frame from that film. *Websites and competitions should have their logo as the main image. Please make sure that all images uploaded to the wiki are of the highest resolution possible and have a logical file name. For example on Greedy Bricks the image is titled GreedyBricks1.png. Dos and don'ts Do * Include at least two sources in every article. One of the citations can and should be a link to the actual brickfilm. * Cite plot summaries with a link to the actual brickfilm * Make sure all wiki articles are written from a neutral point of view Don't * Include reviews or language like "widely-acclaimed" or "popular." This is an informational wiki, not a popularity contest. Absolutely avoid attempting to rank brickfilmers by calling someone "somewhat popular" or "quite popular." * Create pages solely to support a fictional canon of a brickfilm or series of brickfilms. This wiki is focused on creating a factual database of brickfilms, brickfilmers, brickfilm websites and brickfilm contests and competitions. * Create a page for every single brickfilm in a person's filmography without considering its notability. There are hundreds of brickfilms out there that need to be added to this wiki, and it is preferable to focus on adding brickfilms from a wide selection of brickfilmers instead of attempting to complete a certain brickfilmer's filmography. Citing Sources To give this wiki creditability as a source of information about brickfilming all articles must cite their sources. In other words you must credit the websites (or other places) you got your information from. You can do this in 2 ways: External Links *If a large amount of the article is from a particular website (please don't plagiarise) then add a 'References' section to the end of the article. Then after using the bullet points function insert the URL of the site and a brief description on what it contains. References * This method is useful if you acquire information from one particular website for a part of an article. You can''' make a reference to the website at that point in the article.' * This is done by firstly switching the page editor to 'source mode' * Then at the end of the paragraph you wish to reference type the following: Insert a few words describing the link * Next, at the bottom of the page create a 'References' section (if one doesn't already exist) and below that write either: or *Inserting a 'references' or 'reflist' tag means that any 'ref' tags on the page will collate with their descriptions at that point. Generally In general, links to external websites should '''only' appear at the end of a page in a clear "References" section. Although there are a few exceptions to links that may be displayed inline: *Links to Wikipedia articles to clarify what something is or reference to. (using ) *Links to information on a particular LEGO set or part on Brickipedia (Using ). Fixing Pages Pages which generally do not meet these guidelines should be marked with the template . You may also like to start a discussion regarding a page's issues in its comments section. Category:Organization